


路程再多再遥远不要不回来

by SilverSpring



Category: Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>影帝夫夫的（虐狗）日常。</p>
            </blockquote>





	路程再多再遥远不要不回来

千万记得天涯有人在等待

路程再多遥远不要不回来

不去想 不去计量你的心有多明白

前往幸福的路有多少阻碍

就算给你的爱  石沉大海

青春飞逝就再找不回来

 

“你说什么？！”Lee一脸震惊，望着对他宣布这个消息的Richard，不敢相信自己的耳朵，“为什么突然要走？？”

Richard嘴角噙着一抹无奈的苦笑，伸手想揉揉Lee头顶的软毛，却被Lee一偏头躲过。

“并不是突然……”Richard小心斟酌着字句，试图解释自己的做法，却被恋人打断——

“不是突然？是你早就想好了要离开？”Lee声音颤抖着，满满的难过里透着一丝悲凉。他天真的以为和Richard在一起了就是永远，而这个男人却并不是这样想的吗？  
   
“上帝...我怎么会这么蠢！我还以为...我还以为......”Lee突然觉得很累，身体像脱了力一样的往后仰。

“不！Lee，我没有！”Richard慌忙地抬起双手捧起Lee的脸颊，在他的嘴唇上重重地印下一个吻，“我只是，不得不去这一趟，因为事情真的很紧急……”

“有多紧急的事情可以让你就这样丢下我…”Lee的声音越来越小，到最后几乎要听不见了。

看见Lee这样委屈的样子Richard说不出的心疼。他很想告诉Lee，他是他生命里最重要的部分，但是有些事情，真的……  
   
Richard无法给出解释，只能一遍一遍地亲吻Lee，额头，眉间，眼角，鼻尖，嘴唇。温热的舌头轻轻舔舐着，仿佛怎么都品尝不够他身上的甜美。

“一定要走么？”Lee低着头，伸手攥紧了Richard的衣角。

“对。”Richard用粗糙温暖的手掌包裹住Lee有些微凉的手指，轻轻摩挲着，“手怎么这么凉？”  
   
那你走了，谁陪我看电视，谁陪我看电影，谁在我累了想要休息的时候给我宽厚的肩膀让我依靠？Lee心里有很多问题，但他最后只是开口问了他最想问的一个。  
   
“多久？”Lee声音有些沙哑，像滚烫的砂石洒在Richard的心口，用力磨蹭，便渗出延绵不绝的疼痛。  
   
“你要离开多久Richard，不会很久的，对吧？”语气里带上了一丝期待，却像害怕再次失望一般依旧不敢抬头看他。

“我不知道，Lee，但我保证会尽快。”Richard低头试图用眼神安抚失落的恋人，那双绿色的眼眸却执拗地躲在长睫毛的阴影下，仿佛还蒙着一层水雾，让人看不清晰。

Lee不说话，拉着Richard衣服的手也不见松开，反而借着力靠近了他，“走之前再抱我一次好吗？”

Richard轻叹了口气，他永远无法拒绝Lee的任何要求。不论是撒娇耍赖还是发脾气，他只是不想看见Lee皱起的眉头，每次Lee一皱眉，他都感觉心里头像被刀生生割裂一般的疼痛。  
   
Richard将Lee搂进自己的怀抱里，大手不时在Lee的背部轻轻地拍打着，像对待小朋友一样。Lee双手紧紧地圈住Richard的腰，贪婪地感受着即将要失去的温暖。他把头靠在Richard的肩膀上，嘴唇蹭着Richard的脖颈，呼出的气体湿湿热热的，带着十分的不舍与留恋。  
   
Richard觉得自己真的得走了。

“Lee，你抬头看看我。”Richard松开手的时候感觉到了Lee的挣扎，他的语气几乎是在哀求，“我很快就会回来，我不会丢下你一个人的。我保证，你相信我好吗？”  
   
Lee依旧保持着动作，好像在思索Richard话语的可信度，又好像在给自己做最后的心理建设。

“好吧”，Lee缓缓松开手，终于做出了决定，“你走吧，记得不要忘了我。”  
   
绿色的眼眸里已经盈满了泪水，他看了Richard最后一眼，千万句话堵在心头，却终于还是别过头去，不愿让Richard看见他眼泪落下来的样子。

 

Richard有点犹豫，他抓不准Lee的心思，思来想去还是弱弱地问了一句：“Honey，现在真的可以放我去厕所了吗？”

 

甜心我们都知道你男票肾功能好但是也不能这么玩儿啊喂！ 

所以事情到底是有多紧急


End file.
